Ellpagg
Ellpagg is a major character in the Arknthology storyline of The Arkn Mythos. He is the main protagonist of the vlog series The Knight Shift, and is a recurring antagonist in the vlogs Michael's Camera and Solar's Crimson. He is also an unseen deity character in the spin-off Arkn: Legacy franchise. Ellpagg is a former Arkn prince and knight. He was known as the Knight of Battle, Madness, and Beetles. After losing his Arkn powers and becoming something of new origin, he dons the title "God of Beetles". He is later revealed to be an ArknAngel. Story Background Uriel, the Second King of the Arkn, was born in The Infernous in a union between Gilgamesh and The Carver. At birth, Uriel was imbued with raw Hethe/Hethian power, courtesy of The Carver himself; this same Hethian blood caused Uriel to absorb some of The Infernous's energy at his conception. As a young man, Uriel tried to re-enter The Infernous, awakening the power within him; this power combined with the energies of The Infernous, creating a living infant: Ellpagg. Uncertain of how he did it, Uriel raised Ellpagg as his own son, unaware that Ellpagg was, in fact, Carver's own seed. As a would-be Arkn knight, Ellpagg was trained under Kestler Raphael. During this, Ellpagg was known for being arrogant, cocky, and impatient, isrespecting his elders and even attacking members of the Arkn choir to test his strength. He was later trained under King Uriel''' (though it is unknown if his status as Uriel's son was common knowledge among the Arkn). As a knight, Ellpagg fought in the Arkn/Dekn wars alongside Raphael and Uriel. Raphael described him as not being the best fighter, and still learning his purpose. Secretly, Ellpagg was highly unsure of himself, and longed to prove that he was more than a Knight or a born royal — especially to his father. Multiple eternities after The Carver had slain Gilgamesh and departed from The Golden City, the Arkn Lords gathered together and plotted to kill The Carver in his own realm. Expecting to use Uriel, they were instantly declined when he told them that he was not about to slay a brother, moral or immoral. Unable to depend on Uriel, they found the next best candidate: the Arkn Knight of Time, Madness, and strangely, Beetles, Ellpagg. 'Unaware of the non-choice selection, Ellpagg believed he was volunteering for the task of convincing The Carver to come out, when in actuality he had already been selected by the Arkn Lords, who were betraying him. ''The Knight Shift In The Infernous, Ellpagg is stripped of his memories and undergoes various torments involving himself and a camera, from horrifying illusions to mutilation by Persophelus Redgrave. The camera is given a direct feed into Cloud9 for the majority of Ellpagg's eternities, as the "audience" of The Knight Shift ''assumes the roles of the Arkn and Dekn viewing his torments. Throughout his time, Ellpagg (known as "The Knight") declares he's going to find a way out. Eight eternities after his torment begins, The Carver reveals himself and begins his personal torments of Ellpagg. After many eons of torment, Ellpagg manages to escape The Infernous through the intervention of The Fragmented Hethe, Malek. During that time, he briefly takes over his supposed guarded human, Michael Knight. However, Ellpagg is quickly found by The Carver (who is inhabiting the body of a man named Lucifer "Luke" Anton), and tricked into returning to the Infernous (under the guise that the Hethe need to see him in person). Aside to this, The Carver is sent straight to the Infernous himself in short order, via a bullet to the skull courtesy of an alleged "fallen Hethe" calling himself Edgar Kharon. Now back in the Infernous, Ellpagg and the Carver find themselves imprisoned together (due to Carver being bound to Luke's vessel). With the newfound knowledge that he can escape, Ellpagg promises The Carver that they will get out together. However, the Infernous begins molding to Carver's fears, causing him to face his personal hell: being overpowered by a corrupted, evil Ellpagg. While this happens, the real Ellpagg wakes up alone in a bathroom, and is attacked by an illusion of a Lurker -— which turns out to be the Carver. Carver threatens Ellpagg, and they get into a fight. Ellpagg reveals that he now has all of his memories, and demands to know why Carver murdered Gilgamesh Xeth'i'stral. Carver orders Ellpagg to be silent, but Ellpagg mocks him, pointing out that for all his threats, Carver cannot permanently kill him in The Infernous. The two battle, which ends with Ellpagg being the victor. Ellpagg briefly departs from Carver, confessing his fears to the Cloud9 stream. He returns to find that his confrontation with The Carver has left Carver bleeding; unaware of why this is, Ellpagg finds out that the Carver's human vessel is slowly taking over in the Infernous, causing the Carver to be somewhat mortal. This means the injuries sustained during their fight, while appearing minor, will end up killing him. Ellpagg frantically tries to find a fix to this; learning that the Hethe travel through the Infinity Hallway, he runs up to try to find them. As he reaches the hallway, The Carver dies offscreen, and his powers transfer to the nearest conduit: Ellpagg. This painfully strips Ellpagg of his Arkn wings, and gives him the power of a Dekn Lord, along with all of his memories plus Carver's. This suddenly hits Ellpagg, as he learns of the Arkn Lords' plans to not only betray him, but turn him into a Dekn Lord in order to show to the Arkn community that the Dekn have the power to turn their best warriors to darkness. Upon realizing this, Ellpagg is distraught and attempts to gouge his eyes out, to no avail. Returning from the Infinity Hallway, Ellpagg finds an empty Infernous with no trace of the Carver. Enraged, he uses his amplified powers of time to awaken the Arknangels. He gives Tobias a note that says "YOU'RE TAKING THEM WRONG". He inserts himself into Michael's second reality and declares himself to be his Guardian Arkn; after threatening Persophelus Redgrave not to mess with Michael, he tears open a portal to a new timeline, shoving Michael through it. Returning back to his time and the Infernous, Knight goes finds Uriel, now known as Alex Winter, and tears up three pieces of paper that will inevitably lead to his awakening. The paper's read "FIND. AND. RECORD." Returning to the Infernous, Ellpagg vents his rage to the camera; he denounces his role as a Dekn Lord and severs all ties with the Arkn, declaring himself to be his own entity — and as such, a god. After this occurs, the Cloud9 stream is shut down, referencing what looks like editing errors as the reason, when in reality, Ellpagg escaped and is coming for the viewer. After butchering the entirety of Cloud9's populace, Ellpagg departs to found the city of Arkaissa, where all neutral individuals can live safely. ''Michael's Camera (Season 2) After escaping from the Infernous, Ellpagg appears through Michael Knight, posing as his Guardian Arkn (when in reality, he is in his post-shift stage). Together, Ellpagg and Michael search for the Condor, a Skethe posing as a Lurker. However, upon learning that the Condor is a Skethe, Ellpagg beats Michael and declares that he and the other Arkn aren't the good guys. Ellpagg hopes that this will drive Michael towards neutrality. This is shown to have failed afterwards, as Michael aligns himself with the Dekn instead. Upon learning this, Ellpagg returns and warns Michael to stop interacting with Tobias Kestler and Alex Winter. Michael seemingly ignores him, however, and then proceeds to head into the Beyond to retrieve his doll/companion, Dale. ''The Knight Shift: End Times'' Several weeks after he escapes from the Infernous, Ellpagg learns that Michael has aligned himself with the Dekn, and that a Dekn named Persophelus Crow has moved in and declared himself Michael's new Guardian. Ellpagg returns to Michael's house to confront Crow, only to end up being waylaid by The Carver en route. By repressing Ellpagg's memories, Carver is able to manipulate him into entering The Infernous again (via the entrance in Michael's garage). Carver initially pretends that he and Ellpagg are two friends on their way to a costume party (much like the first time Ellpagg entered The Infernous). To uphold the ruse, he gives Ellpagg a rubber mask version of his knight's helmet. Eventually, The Carver drops the pretense and punchs Ellpagg in the face. This awakens the real Ellpagg, and the two of them fought, with Ellpagg suffering a vicious beatdown that leaves him bleeding. Carver claims that Ellpagg had never truly escaped from The Infernous, and had actually been there with him the entire time. He informed him that (among other things) he'd forced him to cut his hair as a sign of the "upcoming war". After being subjected to various forms of torment and trickery, Ellpagg finally loses patience when The Carver mocks Uriel. He violently beats Carver and knocks him out on the floor, only for the real Carver to enter the Garage through a side door, revealing that Ellpagg has actually been interacting with a shade (duplicate) made from an orange. After more trickery and taunting, Carver admits that everything Ellpagg has been told is a lie, and that he couldn't trust anything he said. (However, he can't resist tricking Ellpagg one last time by telling him that a garbage bin is an exit from the Garage.) ''Michael's Camera (Season 3) Crow begins ordering Michael to trap and kill Arkn; however, Ellpagg returns out of nowhere, and sends Michael on a .Relapse by making him swallow a large number of Dr. Ellis' pills. Through this relapse, Michael is transported to another Timeline, where he is gutted by The Hooks Killer. After he gets out of the Infernous, Michael becomes possessed by The Carver (his true father and Guardian), and Ellpagg realizes Michael's Nephilim status and true parentage. After conveying this information to his underling, Azrael (the so-called "Fallen Hethe"), Ellpagg releases a shard of Malek; Malek possesses Ellpagg (who is using Azrael as a shade), and goes off to fight the now Carver-possessed Michael. Carver escapes, however, and Azrael stays behind in .Reality, taking up Michael's camera. Azrael later attempts to consult Ellpagg for help. Ellpagg appears and takes over Azrael's body, instructing him to get in contact with Raphel and Cedric Kharon and find a way back into the Infinitium. Before he leaves, Ellpagg takes on a human appearance (shedding his armor, changing into street clothes and putting on a pair of sunglasses to hide his blue eyes), and tells Azrael not to contact him again: the next time they meet, Azrael will be on the receiving end of Azrael's revolver. Ellpagg then departs, leaving Azrael distraught. ''Solar's Crimson (Season 1) Some time later, after Azrael escapes from a stint in The Infernous, he summons Ellpagg (despite the earlier warning against doing so) to inform him that Uriel has made a deal with The Carver for control of The Infernous. A blood-splattered Ellpagg appears, and expresses his anger at being interrupted at work (ruling Arkaissa). Before departing, he beheads the stuffed bear Azrael had received from his boyfriend, Marc. Distraught from this discovery, Azrael meets with Lazarus Delphar, who reveals that he was part of the Council that sent Ellpagg into The Infernous. Azrael insists that he needs to confront Ellpagg again, but Delphar informs him he isn't ready and agrees to go in his place. Delphar goes into the Garage and confronts Ellpagg; they briefly fight, and Delphar tries to tell him about Uriel's deal with The Carver. Ellpagg doesn't believe him, however, and tells him to inform the Arknangels that there is a war coming. He then departs, leaving Delphar to comment on how sorry he is, and that Ellpagg deserved better. Upon Delphar's return and report, Azrael remarks on how much Ellpagg's personality has changed over time, from when he first started training him. Delphar tells Azrael that Ellpagg took part of The Carver with him when he left The Infernous; he believes that this aspect of The Carver has been gradually warping Ellpagg's mind, moulding him into another version (or spiritual successor) of The Carver. As the two speak, Ellpagg appears unexpectedly, causing Azrael to drop the camera and teleport away in fear. Ellpagg informs Delphar that he needs to kill Azrael in order to fulfill the prophecy and jump-start the End Times, so that he can kill The Carver; until then, the Arknza are standing in his way. Delphar and Ellpagg fight, and both are badly wounded. Ellpagg teleports away, and Azrael re-appears in time for Delphar to transfer his own Hethian blood to him before sending him away. (However, it is stated that he can't be permanently killed, and will eventually return.) Ellpagg returns to the Garage, where The Carver torments him by puppeting his body. Carver reveals that he has the power to take control of Ellpagg whenever and however he wishes, either by possessing him or puppeting his body directly. Immediately after this, the soul of Gilgamesh (who has been released from his cell, due to Azrael starting to shut down The Infernous) takes over Ellpagg's vessel. Gilgamesh and The Carver greet one another warmly, revealing that they never hated one another, and have always been secret partners, working against the Arkn to drive them to war. Gilgamesh apparently leaves Ellpagg's body for another vessel after this, but continues to return to the vessel of his grandson regularly. ''Wayward_Winter'' Shortly after this, Ellpagg (under the control of The Carver) awakens Alex Winter "Prime". A short time later, he delivers a video message to him. He informs Alex that he is trying to kill him, and that because of this, Uriel has left Allastar (a powerful, ancient Dekn priest) to watch over him. After this, Allastar moves Alex to a safe pocket in The Infernous. While hiding in The Infernous, Alex learns that many other versions of himself have indeed been killed off, and that The Carver is using Ellpagg a shade (duplicate) to hunt him all versions of him (as he is the vessel for a powerful relic, the Hethian Scrolls of Creation). ''MedBoy789'' Shortly after Tobias is transported to his new, inter-dimensional home, Ellpagg (still under The Carver's control) appears to him. He gets Toby caught up on what has happened (as Toby has been unconscious for several hours), and tells him that Raphael is "kicking Azrael's ass" outside. Ellpagg produces the original note that had awakened Toby; he reveals that he was the one who wrote it, and that he was the first to have known that Toby is a prophet. He explains that Toby possesses the DNA of the original, physical human race, and that this enables him to do things normal humans cannot (including Arkn magick and traveling into Arkn and Dekn territories). He instructs Toby to go outside and stop Ralph and Azrael from killing each other before he departs. ''Solar's Crimson'' (Season 2) Roughly a year later, Azrael resumes uploading videos after discovering an old video that had been recorded during Ellpagg's second period of imprisonment in The Infernous. The video shows the friendship that developed between The Carver and Ellpagg, with Carver trying to protect Ellpagg as The Infernous begins to turn against him. Enraged after seeing the video on Azrael's channel, Ellpagg appears and knocks Azrael out with a snap of his fingers, taking control of his camera. While Azrael is asleep, Ellpagg records a furious message for him (wearing Delphar's signature scarf as a "trophy" to signify that he has indeed killed him). Throughout the video, Ellpagg's voice, and the picture, distort. After telling Azrael off for uploading his "candids", Ellpagg informs him that he is going to violate his own privacy as punishment. He tells Azrael that he hates him and the other Arknza because they are preventing him from killing The Carver, and that he destroyed Azrael's teddy bear and killed Delphar out of hatred for him. He orders Azrael to quit moping and face his destiny as an Arknangel, as well as his siblings, Alex and Elizabeth (both of whom are are still alive in some capacity). Ellpagg informs Azrael that a war is coming, and that he and the other Arknangels are going to get the power of the Hethe and fight The Carver — whether he likes it or not. Ellpagg awakens Azrael with another finger snap as he teleports away, dropping the camera. The Battle of the Arknza When the Battle of the Arknza arrives, Ellpagg — once again controlled by Gilgamesh — joins The Carver's armies on the battlefield. Carver kills Raguel, and Raziel and Azrael attempt to converge on him, only for Ellpagg to cut them off. Raziel attempts to reason with Ellpagg, and is killed for his efforts; Raziel's spirit is absorbed by Ellpagg, giving him the strength to break free from Gilgamesh's hold and separate from him. Now freed from Gilgamesh, Ellpagg helps Azrael fight Gilgamesh and defeat him. Azrael is mortally wounded in the process; he tells Ellpagg that he is at peace and wants to die a hero, and offers up his power to him. Ellpagg accepts and kills Azrael, absorbing his Hethian power. As the Paradisium is weaponized by Ambriel, the city begins destroying the armies of The Carver and Clubs; they attempt to retreat, but are pursued by Ellpagg. As Ellpagg catches up, Carver turns on Clubs and kills him, absorbing him fully into his own power. A fully powered-up Ellpagg and the now fully powered-up Carver fight, as Ambriel and the Paradisium destroy the army behind them. As the army is defeated, Ambriel's essence dies, having exhausted all of its power; Paradisium's rings crash down into the ocean below, interrupting the fight with a massive tidal wave. As the ocean rise, Ellpagg and Carver take their fight airborne unto the tallest mountain in the Aetherium. As the last ring of Paradisium falls, Carver uses a hidden Hethian power to summon forth a massive, dragon-like beast. The beast fights Ellpagg and nearly kills him, until a massive serpent-like creature rises up from the ocean, revealing itself to be one of the guardians of Paradisium. The serpent fights the dragon as another beast, resembling a stag (the Guardian of Arkaissa), shows up and heals Ellpagg. Confused and enraged, Carver goes to attack the stag, but is interrupted when a third Guardian shows up: Gilgamesh's personal summons, a golden winged lion. The lion attacks The Carver and fuses with Ellpagg, as the other Guardians follow suit. Now at Hethian level, Ellpagg strikes down The Carver with a stab through his chest, but succumbs to the massive power outburst and dies. After Ellpagg's death, The Carver merges with Deebo to fight Cedric, and Malek. The trio successfully manages to fight off Carver-De'ebo (albeit with Malek being absorbed into Carver's Arkn trap sword), and Deebo is so impressed that he offers to make Cedric a full Hethe. Cedric agrees, on the condition that Ellpagg is revived and joins him (to which Deebo agrees). Carver and Redgrave go about creating Universe X; Deebo, unable to stop them (and having no power over the new Universe) is impressed that they have managed to outsmart him, and moves over into the new universe, along with Ellpagg and Cedric (both of whom are now full-blooded Hethe) and the Hethe Fab'ras. Gallery EllpaggGun.gif|Ellpagg in 1 The Shift. EllpaggInfernous.jpg|Ellpagg in The Infernous. Pl5.gif|Ellpagg loses his Arkn powers. Ellpagg.png|Ellpagg after the fall of The Infernous. MichaelEllpagg.gif|Ellpagg possessing Michael Knight. EllpaggWings.png|Ellpagg with wings. EllpaggPeacesOut.gif|Ellpagg says goodbye to Azrael. Trivia *Although The Carver bears the name "Lucifer", Ellpagg's story arc and character are more similar to the initial Lucifer from Biblical lore. *Ellpagg is not mentioned among the Arknangels (seven of whom are described in the Prophecy of the Arknza). However, he is later revealed to be one of them. Category:Tragic Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Male Category:Internet Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Extremists Category:Possessor Category:Deal Makers Category:Inmates Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Traitor Category:Honorable Category:Dark Knights Category:Game Changer Category:Self-Aware Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil Creator Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wrathful Category:Contradictory Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Immortals Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Egotist Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Guardians Category:Archenemy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fighters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Redeemed Category:Insecure Category:Monarchs